Multi-Dwelling Unit (MDU) cable installations utilize drop (or “home-run”) cables that extend to tenant living units. Conventional surface or “facade” installations involve attaching the cable directly to a wall using fasteners such as cable clips, clamps, and cable ties. This is problematic for several reasons: 1) it is time-consuming and tedious to evenly space and then install the fasteners, 2) a variety of fasteners must be kept in inventory to match building aesthetics, and 3) the installed fastener are unsightly and draw attention to the cable installations. Cables may also be stapled directly to a mounting surface, but this can result in puncture of the communication section of the cable, but the staples remain visible to building occupants, and works well on a limited number of surfaces, such as wood.